youtubescratchfandomcom-20200216-history
The Angry Cartoons Movie (TomandJerryFan360 Style) Trailer/Transcript
Trailer/Transcript: * Squidward Tentacles (SpongeBob SquarePants): Tada! * Oliver (Oliver & Company): (Screaming) * Squidward Tentacles (SpongeBob SquarePants): No, no, no, no, no! Happy hatch day to you. * (Oliver Cry Clip): Happy * Squidward Tentacles (SpongeBob SquarePants): Hatch day, dear Oliver wheat allergy, doesn't like clowns. Oh, boy. Happy hatch day to you! * Oliver (Oliver & Company): (Screaming) * Squidward Tentacles (SpongeBob SquarePants): That's me, Squidward. * (Little Octopus Clip): Ever since I was a kid, I never really fit in. * (Alvin from Alvin and the Chipmunks): No one understands me. * (Squidward getting mad clip) * Alvin (Alvin and the Chipmunks): Aah! * Squidward Tentacles (SpongeBob SquarePants): Nice chat, will ya. * Mr. Peabody (Mr. Peabody & Sherman): There seem to be a recurring issue here! Anger. * Squidward Tentacles (SpongeBob SquarePants): I don't think I have an anger issue, I think you got an anger issue. Are you aware that that robe that you're wearing isn't fooling anybody? Voilà! * Flik (A Bug's Life): Aah! * Tigger (Winnie the Pooh): Oh, my gosh. * (Image of TomandJerryFan360 Entertainment and JerryMouseandFriends Pictures logo.png) * Trixie Lulamoon (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic): Something's coming! What is that thing? * Scar (The Lion King): Greetings! From the world of the creatures! * Squidward Tentacles (SpongeBob SquarePants): These creatures mysterious and weird, am I right? I don't trust them! * (Hyenas look down the cliff) * Squidward Tentacles (SpongeBob SquarePants): I think they're up to something! * Mr. Peabody (Mr. Peabody & Sherman): Your opinion is not needed! * Squidward Tentacles (SpongeBob SquarePants) (Screaming): Beak, wing, giblets! * Scar (The Lion King): That went well, if you hear me. * Mushu (Mulan): The creatures are stealing our eggs! * Scar (The Lion King): Set sail for Piggy Island! * Mr. Peabody (Mr. Peabody & Sherman): You tried to tell us, but we didn't listen. What do we do now? * Squidward Tentacles (SpongeBob SquarePants): That is where they went, and so that is where we're going! * Mushu (Mulan): It's show time! * Squidward Tentacles (SpongeBob SquarePants): (Groans) We're gonna get those eggs back! Come on, we're cartoons! We're descendants from dinosaurs! We're not supposed to be nice! * (Pinkie Pie looks angry from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Mr. Peabody (Mr. Peabody & Sherman): Holy moly! * (Pinkie Pie cute with eye balls from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic): Yeah * Squidward Tentacles (SpongeBob SquarePants): Point made. Time to get angry! Fire! * Scar (The Lion King): That guy again? * Starlight Glimmer (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic): Take that, hogs! * Squidward Tentacles (SpongeBob SquarePants): Well, how about that? * (Starlight Glimmer using alicorn zapping) * Squidward Tentacles (SpongeBob SquarePants): She can shoot fireballs out of her butt. * (Gopher grab an gloves in the beehive from Winnie the Pooh): I told you not to mess with me! * Scar (The Lion King): Call in the Piggy Air Force! * (Courage flying Clip) * Squidward Tentacles (SpongeBob SquarePants): Hey, he's coming back! * Courage (Courage the Cowardly Dog): Did we win? * Squidward Tentacles (SpongeBob SquarePants): Can we get an ice pack for Courage? * Mushu (Mulan): Medic! I'm getting ready. I wasn't ready! * Squidward Tentacles (SpongeBob SquarePants): Mushu, is that you? * (Mushu hit in the window): This is the house of horrors! * Tigger (Winnie the Pooh): Oh, my gosh. Category:The Angry Birds Movie Trailer Category:TomandJerryFan360 Category:Trailers Category:TomandJerryFan360's Transcripts